Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by Good.e.reader
Summary: Cammie Morgan is off on her own, trying to overcome life's obstacles when she finds herself surrounded by the unknown. She is confused and, if she's honest with herself, scared. What does the future hold and when will she get her answers?


Life is short, life is unpredictable. Every good spy knows that their life can change in a heartbeat, and we have to learn to accept that. It's nothing easy; it's not something anyone can teach you, it's something you have to find for yourself. And while life had thrown many things at me in the last few months nothing could have prepared me for this.

I stood alone inside a circle of unknown operatives. I didn't know if they were good or bad, nor did it matter. The spy in me knew that these people were trained, but the rest of me didn't know anything. And that's what scared me. I was trained to cringe away from the unknown, to not like surprises. Because surprises meant, well… being surprised. And in my line of work, that was never a good thing.

It was dark, and we were completely alone, away from any kind of help, so as they moved in around me I scanned the area for a way out. I didn't see one, so I prepared to fight. There were five of them in total, ranging from a rather scrawny looking boy to a frighteningly large man. They were coming at me slowly from all angles, and I began to calculate my odds of actually getting out of this unharmed. Let's just say they weren't so good.

I made the first move, lunging at the big one first. It was fast. Like really fast. He didn't even put up a fight. One textbook kick to the gut and he was down, showing no signs that he was planning on righting himself. This made me stop, not even trying to hide my confusion.

Suddenly strong arms were around me, placing a sweetly-scented rag to my face. I gasped, and tried to pull away, but they just held tighter.

"You know," said a familiar voice, "You really shouldn't let your guard down so easily, Ms. Morgan."

And with that, the world went black.

I woke to the sound of laughter and the smell of waffles. I was groggy and completely confused as I took in my surroundings. I was shocked by what I saw. I expected bare walls and cement floors, but the room was entirely different. The walls were light blue, and held a clock and a calendar. The floor was covered in plush tan carpet, with was a small dresser in the corner. It was all very… homely.

Call me crazy, but this was not what I expected. I was lying on a bed, a _bed_, completely unharmed. There was a door in the corner, and from what I could see it wasn't even locked. It did, however, have a piece of paper taped to it. I got up and cautiously approached it. The handwriting wasn't one that I recognized, but the name on the bottom was.

_Cammie,_ It read

_Please don't attack us again; we're not going to hurt you. We just need to talk. _

_Come out when you're ready,_

_Jonas_

Before the note could really register with me, I heard the sound of approaching footsteps and I flattened against the wall. I watched as the doorknob turned and a head with short brown hair peered through. I shot out and grabbed his hands, twisting them behind his back. "Cammie, let go," he said in a low voice.

"G-grant?" I stuttered, dropping his arms and taking a step back.

"Hey, Cam's," he said, rubbing his wrist and wincing, "I guess you didn't get our note."

Five minutes later I was in a room full of people and waffles. Grant led me in, introducing everyone and handing me a plate of food. I sat down and ate, not realizing just how hungry I was until I did. When I was done, I got down to business. "Who else is here?" I asked. So far I had seen Grant and Jonas, and two people I didn't recognize. One of them was an agent they called Seth, who I was told was a few years older than us, and a girl named Jessica, who I later found out to be Grant's girlfriend.

"Just one more agent," Grant said, ruffling his hair.

Before I could ask who, a tall man with a thick frame walked into the room leaning against the counter. "Hello again, Ms. Morgan," he said.

I took him to be the agent Grant had been referring to, but I hadn't expected to see him here. "Agent Townsend," I acknowledged. So that answered a few of my questions, but brought up many more, the first of which to leave my mouth was "Why am I here?"

**So… Are you mad at me? I gave Grant a girlfriend and left many unanswered questions. If you want to know why, leave me a review and I just might answer ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ally Carter owns all things Gallagher, and as awesome as it would be, I don't own any of it.**


End file.
